


Balões

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela nunca imaginou que o primeiro beijo delas seria assim.





	Balões

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balloons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857574) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 12 - Balloons (Balões).

Janet imaginou aquele momento muitas vezes antes, mas nunca pensou que aconteceria assim.

Imaginava que os lábios de Sam seriam suaves, mas ao invés disso estavam secos e tinham gosto de látex e do talco dos balões que estavam enchendo, e Janet tinha certeza de que os seus também estavam assim.

Nunca imaginou que se beijariam pela primeira vez arrumando as decorações para o aniversário de Cassie, era tão doméstico e anti-climático.

E mesmo assim, aquele momento foi absolutamente perfeito.

Todas as suas expectativas, tudo o que imaginou, não poderiam chegar perto da realidade de ter Sam em seus braços.


End file.
